deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aggro
Added the Counter Measures section to the page for those who want to know more about countering it. Hopefully it helps, if not its the thought that counts. User:Laststand 09:23, December 10, 2009 (GMT) The aggro article is incorrect on many counts. In particular: 1. Please don't spread rumors. In particular, walking/running does not increase aggro. The only thing a player can do that increases aggro is to make noise by shooting or using a chainsaw. The amount of blood on the screen is irrelevant. 2. I'm pretty sure that aggro has no effect on the spawn rate of crows. 3. There are confirmed ways to lower aggro: run a few blocks without shooting, or go into a multi-story building and go up a few floors. 4. Killing all zombies on a block before moving on does not decrease aggro unless you use a silent melee weapon. Melee weapons do not increase aggro, and switching screens decreases aggro. BTW, the above 4 points were written by Ergosphere. changed Counter measures Hey guys, changed tiny bit in the Counter Measures Section. "Increses the chance of meeting the Behemoth himself" ''Is now changed to ''"Increses the chance of meeting the Behemoth itself" Don't want to sexist guys, The Behemoth could be a woman Horribly mutated. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add me =D 08:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) What the hell is up with people near Dogg's? I must have missed some new trend of trolling, since people tend to turn on their chainsaws, or fire randomly with Shotguns just to piss people off by alerting EVERY DAMN ZOMBIE on the screen. Seriously, I've died upwards of 200 times just because of this. Why can't they just grind in single player mode? Boss Aggro I have noticed that bosses (except for the normal burning) carried an aggro spike even for a silent looter like me. As I have tried to beat dead a titan with a battle axe several times I can assure you that the other will not just stand there. I have changed it in the article itself That is where i come in , i have this theory for both Looting and Aggro ( and their correct ) . See Looting Theory and check the facts . Also aggro works like this ... Aggro Theory. Aggro suddenly spikes even for a silent looter ( even if you have just a katana and nothing else ) because aggro increases the longer you stay in the city . While for looting , the longer you loot , the better the loot recieved ( which is why for elites they get awesome loot after looting for a long time ) . Hence , the fact is ... my theories are correct and hence ... STOP EDITING THEM ! Just saying ( some dumb-ass wrote that the higher the aggro , the better the loot ) Spring Heeled Jack (talk) 06:41, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Aggro and Looting Theory I put in theories for aggro and looting ( and to my surprise , Looting Theory is now ' generally accepted ' ... XD ) And the Looting Theory works like this ; The longer you loot , regardless of the area , the better the loot received . And it makes sense ... why do you loot sucky stuff when you just enter a area ? Why do you start looting awesome stuff after like half-a-hour of looting ? Because my theory is correct ^_^ Then Aggro Theory works like this ; 1.) '''Aggro increases the longer you stay in the Inner City , until the effect becomes visible ( until the aggro reaches a limit where it cannot go any higher ) . ( effects visible are bosses ... or mobs , even though you are quiet )' ''2.) '''The higher the aggro , the more zombies are spawned . If you kill those zombies spawned by the aggro then the aggro decreases ( which is why sometimes when you kill all zeds in a aggro spike , there is no more aggro . If there is more aggro its because there is a limit to how many zombies can spawn and the aggro is above the limit .. so it manifests in the NEXT block ! ) .' ''Ha ! Im definitely correct ^_^ So peeps .... im correct and i've checked these and the facts are 100% true '' ''Hence, the point is , STOP EDITING MY STUFF AND PUTTING IN NONSENSE ( HEAD EDITOR !! Btw , hes not a head editor , he just made 1 edit and thats to add some nonsense to the Looting Theory { the higher the aggro the better the loot ... pfft } ) ''Spring Heeled Jack (talk) 06:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ''